Faites un voeu
by Apollo16
Summary: Erin pensait qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait, jusqu'à ce qu'un miracle lui fasse comprendre qu'il lui manquait le plus important.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je sais que vous attendiez probablement la suite de ma fanfiction Tu n'es pas seul mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la continuer. Toutes mes excuses, pour ce petit contre temps. Cela dit j'ai retrouvé une fanfiction que j'avais écrite pour Noël, ça tombe bien c'est la bonne période. Elle m'a été inspirée après avoir regardé un téléfilm de Noël dont j'ai oublié le titre. Elle devrait normalement être en deux ou trois chapitres.**

 **Je profite de ce petit mot pour vous souhaiter à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Profitez de vos amis et de votre famille.**

 **Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser un commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Erin passa la porte du bureau comme tous les matins elle salua le Sergent à l'entrée cela faisait sept ans maintenant qu'elle dirigeait une unité, après avoir passé plusieurs années dans l'unité des renseignements au distinct 21. Elle avait déjà mené plusieurs missions à l'étranger qui avaient toutes été un succès. Aujourd'hui elle était revenue depuis cinq ans à Chicago, elle était comblée par son travail, elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait, mener des hommes, des opérations tout ça lui plaisait énormément. En somme elle était vraiment heureuse, aussi heureuse que c'était possible de l'être. Elle rejoignit son bureau et saluant son équipe, à quel doux son à l'oreille, son équipe. Elle ne pensait pas réussir à arriver jusque-là, et pourtant la voilà. La journée s'annonçait assez calme, en dehors de la paperasse rien d'intéressant, et ça arrangeait la chef d'équipe qui avait bien l'intention de laisser partir ses subordonnés tôt en ces fêtes de fin d'année, même si elle était une bourreau du travail ils avaient une famille et ils méritaient tous d'en profiter.

C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise quand à plus de 23 heures elle vit l'un des agents de son équipe arriver.

-Tu n'es pas chez toi ? interrogea Erin.

-Non, je… je voulais savoir si tu avais réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Écoute Annabelle, je sais que tu veux vraiment entrer dans cette équipe, et je comprends crois moi, mais tu n'es pas prête, fais-moi confiance. Quand tu le seras, je rajouterais volontiers un bureau ici.

Annabelle hocha la tête, une nouvelle fois déçue, ça devait bien faire la dixième fois qu'Erin lui disait ça et pour tout dire elle commençait à en avoir marre. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est rejoindre cette unité d'élite pour faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux : protéger les citoyens de cette ville. Elle partit dépitée et décida de rentrer chez elle pour essayer de tout de même profiter de ces fêtes.

Erin de son côté partit aux alentours de minuit et décida de rentrer chez elle, sur la route elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé Noël mais elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi à arriver jusqu'où elle est.

-Ho voilà quelqu'un qui est heureuse.

Elle se tourna vers la voix et découvrit un père Noël comme il y en avait tant à Chicago en cette période.

-Oui effectivement. Répondit-elle en souriant et en glissant un billet dans la boîte posé devant lui.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien qui pourrait vous rendre encore plus heureuse ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, s'il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait la rendre encore plus heureuse, mais elle n'allait pas l'avouer, pas un père noël inconnu.

-Non, rien du tout.

-Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite de passer d'excellent fête.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Elle rentra chez elle, seule comme d'habitude, cette année et comme toutes les précédentes elle n'avait même pas décoré son sapin, elle n'en avait pas envie, et puis quel intérêt quand on passe Noël seule ? Elle s'asseya sur son canapé et alluma son pc elle avait encore quelques dossiers à fignoler. Elle en profita pour regarder comme elle le faisait souvent un réseau social bien connu, elle était en train de regarder qu'est-ce que les gens faisaient pendant qu'elle se tenait seule dans son appartement quand tout d'un coup, elle vit sur le côté de son écran apparaître une photo qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Quelle idée ont ces réseaux sociaux de mettre des suggestions d'amis ? Il n'y a pas mieux pour créer de la nostalgie chez les gens. Et pour elle c'était bien plus que ça, c'était des regrets, le regret d'une vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si elle n'était pas montée dans cet avion. Elle ferma brutalement son ordinateur et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille dormir et oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir, demain sera un autre jour, et pour plus d'une famille pas n'importe quel jour en cette veille de Noël.

En se levant le lendemain elle se sentit en pleine forme, elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit depuis longtemps.

-Maman ! Maman !

Elle se redressa brutalement, elle devait rêver, ce n'est pas possible qu'il y ait deux petites têtes blondes identiques devant elle. Que c'était-il passé ? Elle ne les connaissait de nul part.

Erin n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit les deux enfants étaient déjà parti. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever pour descendre se demandant ce qu'elle allait voir en bas des escaliers. Elle tenta de se raisonner sur le chemin pour le rez de chaussé, elle devait probablement rêver, c'était la seule explication possible. Comment avait put-elle atterrir ici ? Ou alors seconde hypothèse il lui était arrivée quelque chose, quelqu'un l'avait aidé et ces deux enfants n'étaient pas les siens, mais problème ils l'avaient appelé maman. Et puis en arrivant en bas, elle découvrit Jay était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer à manger. Et pourtant elle était à peu près sûr qu'il ne vivait pas dans une maison en banlieue, en dehors de Chicago. La première hypothèse semblait belle et bien la bonne. Elle rêvait.

-Maman, Maman regarde, Papa a fait des pancakes.

-Oui c'est ce que je vois. répondit-elle hésitante, qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée répondre.

-Désolé, d'habitude ils t'attendant mais tu sais ce que c'est avec la journée des pancakes. Dit Jay.

-Bien sur je comprends.

Elle avait l'air ailleurs et il le vit tout de suite.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, je vais juste... j'ai besoin de sortir un petit peu.

-Sortir ? pour quoi faire ?

-Je peux prendre ce manteau ?

-Bien sûr c'est le tien. répondit Jay se demandant ce qui lui prenait, il savait qu'elle était fatiguée à cause de tous ces préparatifs de fête mais pas à ce point-là.

Elle failli reposait la question pour ses bottes mais se ravisa, elle était chez elle, enfin d'après Jay et les deux garçons assis au comptoir de la cuisine.

-Je peux t'emprunter ta voiture ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle attrapa les clés posées sur le comptoir, le remercia et partit avec la voiture. Elle devait se rendre à son bureau, voir si quelque chose avait changé, être sûr de ce qui se passait, peut-être que là-bas elle obtiendrai des informations. Elle fut arrêtée à l'entrée par le gardien.

-Que faites- vous ici ?

-Ben je travaille ici.

-Ça ça m'étonnerait, je travaille depuis plus de vingt ans ici et je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie.

-Quoi ? Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

-Je ne sais pas madame, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

Elle sortit du bureau, dépitée, mais surtout de plus en plus inquiète, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse un son particulier qu'elle était sûr de déjà avoir entendu quelque part. Elle suivit le son te découvrit avec surprise le père Noël qu'elle avait vu la veille juste avant de rentrer chez elle.

-Oh bonjour. Salua le veille homme en costume de père noël.

-Dites-moi comment réparer ça ?

-Comment réparer quoi ?

-Ça, tout ce qui se passe, c'est votre faute, je vous ai vu hier vous m'avez parlé d'un vœu et maintenant voilà.

-Je n'y suis pour rien. Parfois il arrive que l'on souhaite tellement fort quelque chose que ça se produise.

-Et comment on s'en sort ?

-En trouvant pourquoi on a voulu ça.

Elle repartir sans un mot sceptique après ce que lui avait dit ce vieil homme, et puis s'interrogeant, devenait-elle folle ? Comment pouvait-elle demander conseil à un vieil homme déguisé et croire ce qu'il disait ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

En rentrant chez elle, enfin la maison qui devait être chez elle, elle du mettre le GPS se sentant ridicule, peut-être ne devrait-elle pas retourner dans cette maison ? Elle s'arrêta au bord de la route pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire, devait-elle rentrer dans cette maison qui semblait être la sienne ou devait-elle repartir, ne plus jamais y retourner. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit le père Noël, est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Une vie de famille avec Jay et deux enfants ? Elle n'en était pas sur. Pourtant son plus grand regret avait toujours été d'avoir accepté ce poste, d'être parti à des centaines de kilomètres, l'avoir laissé tombé, elle c'était souvent demandait ce qu'il était devenu. La seule personne de l'équipe qu'elle avait revue c'était Hank. Et il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Jay, elle n'avait jamais posé la question, elle avait probablement trop peur d'apprendre qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il était heureux, et d'un autre côté c'est tout ce qu'elle lui souhaitait.

Après réflexion elle décida de rentrer dans cette maison qui d'après tout le monde était la sienne, les mots du vieil homme raisonnait encore à ses oreilles il fallait qu'elle trouve la raison pour laquelle elle c'était retrouvé ici.

Elle passa la porte de la maison hésitante, elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère même si d'une certaine manière c'était le cas, pour elle en tout cas, elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit avant ce matin. Jay était au téléphone, son ton était inquiet il semblait parler à quelqu'un. Du peu qu'elle comprit il la cherchait. Mais en la voyant il raccrocha la téléphone, soulagé.

-T'es parti pendant quatre heure. T'étais où ? Interrogea-t-il.

-A Chicago.

-A Chicago ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Son ton était accusateur, elle savait quelque part que c'était de l'inquiétude.

-Tu dois me comprendre, quand je me suis couché hier soir, je n'avais pas tout ça. J'étais juste une policière, célibataire.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle se tut, bien sur il n'en avait aucune idée.

-Écoute je sais que la période des fêtes est une période fatigante, tu devrais peut-être allé te reposer, je vais emmener les garçons au parc pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, avant de faire ce qu'il lui disait, peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien, avec de la chance elle dormirait un peu et puis elle se réveillerait dans son appartement à Chicago, seule comme hier. Seulement la chance ne semblait pas être de son côté, lorsqu'elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard elle se trouvait toujours au même endroit, rien n'avait changé. Elle décida de profiter d'être seule pour explorer la maison, peut-être essayer d'en savoir plus. Il y avait beaucoup de photo de famille dans le salon. Des photos de tous les quatre, comme dans beaucoup de famille américaine. La photo de la famille parfaite. Elle trouva aussi des photos de Jay en uniforme. E puis des photos de leur mariage, il avait l'air heureux et elle aussi souriait. A l'étage les chambres des garçons étaient assez classique, couleur bleu, un lit, une commode, et beaucoup de jouets. Elle n'en avait pas appris beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà, elle était marié e avait deux ans, enfin ce n'était pas tout a fait vrai, maintenant elle connaissait leurs noms respectifs : Joshua pour l'aîné, et Eliott pour le cadet.

Finalement les garçons rentrèrent, Jay avait les bras pleins de sac de course, et elle se demandait à quoi ça pourrait bien servir.

-Il faut que j'y aille, on a eu une avancée sur une enquête. Dit Jay tout en prenant son arme dans le coffre fort.

-Je viens avec toi. Dit-elle.

-Venir avec moi ? Pour quoi faire ? Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui.

Il l'embrassa mais avant de partir se retourna vers elle.

-N'oublie pas le dîner de ce soir.

-Le dîner de ce soir ?

-Ben oui, tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?

-Bien sur que non.

Il partit et elle se retrouva seul sur le palier de la porte, elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la force à se retourner.

-On fait les cookies ? Demanda Eliott.

-Les cookies.

-Les cookies préférés de Papa.

-Les cookies ! Bien sur, on va les faire tout de suite va chercher ton frère.

Le petit garçon obéit, pendant qu'Erin se dirigea vers la cuisine se demandant comment on faisait des cookies elle avait toujours été nulle en cuisine.

Les deux garçons se regardaient sceptiques pendant que leur mère cherchait quelque chose dans les placards. Depuis ce matin elle avait l'air bizarre et ça ne semblait pas s'arranger.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Interrogea finalement Joshua pressé de faire les biscuits préférés de son Papa.

-Le livre de recette.

Cette réponse ne fit qu'aggraver les interrogations des enfants qu'étaient-ils arrivé à leur mère pour qu'elle devienne comme ça.

-Dans le tiroir. Dit Eliott tout en pointant du doigt le dit tiroir.

-Merci.

Elle sortit le classeur qui était très épais, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait un jour cuisiner autant. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à la page des cookies, en lisant les ingrédients elle sentit un sentiment angoissant monter en elle, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire des cookies. Puis elle eut soudain une idée.

-Vous savez quoi ? Ce qui serait bien c'est que se soit vous qui fassiez les cookies pour papa.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent plus qu'heureux à cette idée. Ils hochèrent simultanément la tête avant de se mettre au travail et trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle soupira de soulagement heureuse d'avoir trouvé une solution mais aussi consciente que ça ne pourra pas marcher à tous les coups.

Le soir Erin fut heureuse de voir que Jay était arrivé avant la venue des premiers invités, elle avait vu avec soulagement que la plus grand partie du dîner du soir était prêt, elle n'avait pas du faire grand chose, en dehors de réchauffer ce qui était une très bonne chose compte tenu de ses capacités en cuisine. Les deux garçons furent très fière de montrer et faire goûter leurs cookies à leur père, qui les trouva à son goût compte tenu de la quantité qu'il en avait mangés. Quand aux invités elle les laissa faire la conversation au maximum, essayant de retenir des noms pour ne pas être prise pour une folle. Cette première journée dans une autre vie était ainsi passé relativement vite, beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'elle pensait en tout cas. Commençait-elle à apprécier cette vie ? Peut-être qu'après tout c'est ce qu'elle voulait un mari, des enfants? Enfin son métier lui manquait quand même.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous avait passé un Joyeux Noël. Voici la suite de ma fiction qui finalement aura un chapitre de plus que prévu. Je profite de ce message pour remercier tout ce qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et que j'ai oublié de remercier en message privé comme je le fais d'habitude.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla et soupira, elle était toujours là où elle ne devrait pas être. Mais que pouvait-elle faire à part continuer de faire semblant ? Elle descendit l'escalier, pour trouver les garçons et Jay déjà installés pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle regarda Jay préparer le repas pour ses deux enfants, et les regrets qu'elle ressentait régulièrement dans son ancienne vie remontèrent à la surface. Elle aurait pu avoir ça avec Jay, mais à l'époque elle avait eu peur, peur qu'il finisse par lui briser le cœur, peur de gâcher une belle amitié. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas dû, si elle n'était pas montée dans cet avion, sa vie serait tellement différente.

-Hé ! Salua Jay en la voyant en bas des escaliers.

-Hé.

-Je dois y aller.

-Déjà ?

-Ouais, je sais, il est tôt, mais on a quelque chose sur l'affaire et plus vite on la bouclera mieux se sera.

-Ok, fais attention à toi.

-Comme toujours.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de partir. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui lui tenaillait l'estomac, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle s'occupa de mettre leur manteau et leur chaussure aux enfants. Elle trouva au même moment son téléphone, seulement dans ce monde alternatif elle n'avait pas le même mot de passe, elle aurait espéré que ça puisse l'aider, peut-être que les enfants le connaissent.

-Les garçons vous savez c'est quoi le mot de passe de mon téléphone.

Joshua tourna la tête vers elle la trouvant décidément de plus en plus étrange.

-T'es bizarre en ce moment. Dit-il en la regardant.

Elle réfléchit, cherchant une excuse qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle agissait aussi bizarrement ces derniers temps.

-Je sais, c'est à cause des fêtes, j'ai beaucoup de chose à penser. J'ai une idée, vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'aider.

-Vraiment ? Interrogea Eliott. Comment ?

-Et ben, vous allez m'aider à me souvenir de vos activités, comme ça je pourrai m'occuper des fêtes.

-D'accord. Répondirent simultanément les deux garçons.

-Quelqu'un se souvient comment on va à l'école ?

-Je connais la route. Dit-Joshua excité à l'idée de rendre service à sa maman, qui d'habitude n'en a jamais besoin.

-Ok super, ben on y va.

Les deux garçons la suivirent jusqu'à la voiture avec enthousiasme ils avaient maintenant toutes leurs explications en ce qui concernaient les bizarreries de leur mère durant les deux derniers jours.

Joshua qui connaissait par cœur la route lui indiqua, pendant ce temps Elliot lui faisait un résumé de la journée. Les déposer à l'école, préparer des biscuits pour la fête de l'école du lendemain, puis venir les chercher, et les déposer au foot. Elle répéta plusieurs fois dans sa tête ce que lui avait dit son fils pour être sûr de ne pas oublier. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça sa vie se résumait à se lever, aller au travail et rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que la vie d'une mère de famille était cinq fois plus compliquée au moins. Elle embrassa les deux enfants avant qu'il entre dans leur classe. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à eux, sans comprendre comment ça avait pu arriver si rapidement, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle remonta dans sa voiture direction la maison, se demandant encore comment elle allait faire pour faire des gâteaux elle qui était nulle en cuisine, et encore c'était un euphémisme, elle ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle a failli mettre le feu à la maison quand elle était chez Hank et que Camille tentait de lui apprendre à cuisiner. Elle prit cependant son courage à deux mains, elle ne voulait vraiment pas décevoir les enfants elle se serait senti bien trop coupable si ça arrivait. Elle sorti le livre de recette sachant désormais où il était rangé, et elle s'attela à la recette des sablés tout en espérant qu'elle ne brûlerait pas la maison se serait dommage quand même. Par miracle la seule chose qu'elle crama fut la première fournée de gâteau, mais tous les autres étaient parfaitement comestibles, elle en avait goutés certains pour être sûr de n'empoisonner personne. Elle regarda l'horloge et vit qu'elle avait encore du temps devant elle, elle décida d'aller se promener pour prendre l'air réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait. Il y a certains moments où elle avait l'impression que cette vie était la sienne, et d'autres ou elle se sentait comme une étrangère. Mais en y réfléchissant bien elle préférait cette vie à son ancienne. Au bout d'un moment elle se décida à vérifier l'heure et vit avec surprise qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher les garçons. Elle rentra à la maison, et prit la voiture pour les récupérer à l'école avant de les emmener au foot. Sur la route son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha, même si la règle voulait que le téléphone soit déconseillé au volant, elle avait cette habitude depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

-Allô ?

-Erin, c'est Anna.

Elle ne put que se réjouir d'entendre un nom familier au bout du fil, depuis son arrivée dans ce monde alternatif, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait était Jay.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de t'entendre. Quoi de beau ? Demanda Erin avec enthousiasme.

-Jay s'est fait tirer dessus, il est à l'hôpital.

La joie disparu d'un seul coup, la seule chose que ressentait désormais Erin c'était la peur.

-Quoi ?! C'est grave ?

-Aucune idée, les médecins ne veulent parler qu'à la famille.

-D'accord, je récupère les enfants et j'arrive. Dit-elle.

Heureusement elle venait juste d'arriver à l'école, Joshua et Elliot l'attendait déjà à la sortie. L'inquiétude lui tenaillait l'estomac, elle aurait dû le retenir ce matin quand elle avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle s'en voulait de s'en rendre compte seulement maintenant mais vivre sans lui était impossible.

Erin sortit de la voiture pour récupérer les garçons.

-Maman, faut se dépêcher on va être en retard au foot. Se plaignit Joshua, d'habitude elle n'était jamais en retard.

-Je suis désolé les garçons, mais vous n'irez pas au foot ce soir.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Elliot son visage exprimant clairement la déception.

Erin prit une profonde inspiration, comment pouvait-elle leur expliquer ça, ils étaient si jeunes, leur père était comme un super-héros, il était invincible pour eux.

-Papa s'est blessé au travail, et maintenant il est à l'hôpital.

-C'est grave ? Interrogea l'ainé des deux garçons.

-Je ne sais pas mon grand, c'est pour ça qu'il faut y aller, les médecins nous le diront.

-Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? Questionna Elliot.

Erin hésita, elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait leur dire, être honnête, adoucir la vérité ?

-Non, il va s'en sortir.

-Tu promets.

-Je te le promet. Répondit Erin, consciente qu'elle mentait peut-être, mais ne s'imaginant pas leur dire que la mort de leur père, et de l'amour de sa vie était une possibilité.

-Allez maintenant on y va.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avant de monter dans la voiture. Heureusement pour Erin qui ne connaissait pas le coin, l'hôpital était très bien indiqué. Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard, elle prit les deux garçons par la main, avant de se diriger vers le grand bâtiment blanc où se trouvait Jay. En entrant elle alla aussitôt à l'accueil pour avoir des nouvelles.

-Erin !

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui l'appelait. Elle reconnue tout de suite Annabelle, d'une certaine manière ça faisait du bien de voir un visage familier dans ces circonstances.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Aucunes nouvelles, mais je vais t'emmener voir son médecin qui refuses de dire quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

-D'accord. Tu peux surveiller les enfants pendant ce temps.

-Bien sûr.

Les deux garçons tenaient encore la main d'Erin, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot, mais eurent du mal à lâcher la main de leur maman, qui dut leur promettre à plusieurs reprises qu'elle serait bientôt de retour.

Anna lui indiqua l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver le docteur qui s'occupait de Jay et par la même occasion son nom. Erin n'eut pas de difficulté à le trouver.

-Docteur Roberts.

-Oui ?

-Je suis la femme de Jay Halstead.

-Je vous en prie suivez-moi, on va parler dans un endroit un peu plus calme.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit jusque dans un bureau, elle se demandait si c'était bon ou mauvais signe qu'il ait toutes ces exigences avant de parler de l'état de Jay.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est vivant mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et la balle qui a touché son épaule a touché un muscle il y aura beaucoup de rééducation avant qu'il aille mieux.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Erin le suivit à l'extérieur du bureau, elle vit Anna et ses deux fils et demanda au docteur de l'attendre, juste le temps qu'elle puisse dire à Anna et ses fils ce qui se passait.

-Il va bien ? Interrogea Anna.

-Il faudra du temps mais il ira bien.

Anna soupira de soulagement.

-Vous avez arrêté ce qui ont fait ça ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ils vont payer. Mais, Erin je suis désolé, je suis sa partenaire j'aurais dû faire plus attention à Jay.

Erin ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, elle avait appris en passant quelques journées ici que Jay était toujours dans l'unité des renseignements, et elle était heureuse de savoir que dans cette réalité alternative Anna avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je suis sûr que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, Jay ne voudrait pas que tu te blâme.

L'inspectrice hocha la tête, loin d'être convaincu, mais heureuse que la femme de son équipier ne la tienne pas pour responsable.

-Allez les garçons on va voir Papa.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme, pressés de voir leur Papa.

Le médecin les avait patiemment attendu, et leur indiqua la chambre de Jay, tout en leur précisant qu'exceptionnellement ils pourraient rester même après les heures de visite. Avant de passer la porte de la chambre, Erin s'accroupit à hauteur des garçons.

-Papa est fatigué à cause de sa blessure, alors s'il dort, il ne faudra pas faire de bruit d'accord.

Elle obtenu deux hochements de tête en réponse.

-Très bien, et on ne crie pas.

-Encore deux hochements de tête simultanés.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, comme elle s'y attendait, Jay dormait, elle fit signe aux deux garçons de ne pas faire de bruit, ils obéirent, tout en observant leur père. Jay était allongé sur le lit, une perfusion courrait le long de son bras, et un bandage recouvrait son épaule, mais en dehors de ça il semblait aller bien. Erin vit le canapé dans un coin de la chambre et fit signe aux deux garçons de la suivre, elle s'asseya et ils vinrent chacun se blottirent contre elle. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette sensation.

-Je t'aime maman. Dit soudainement Joshua dans le calme de la pièce, comme s'il savait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

-Moi aussi. Ajouta le plus jeune des deux frères.

-Je vous aime aussi les garçons, elle embrassa les garçons. Ils s'endormirent, et elle ne tarda pas à suivre, sereine pour la première fois depuis des années.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors voilà c'est le dernier chapitre. J'en profite pour vous souhaiter un excellent réveillon et un très bonne année 2017 qu'elle soit remplie de bonheur. Merci pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé durant cette année qui s'achève, certains m'ont profondément touché, mais surtout ils m'ont tous motivé à écrire. Un grand merci à tous et à l'année prochaine !**

Lorsqu'Erin se réveilla le lendemain matin elle découvrit avec surprise qu'elle était de retour dans son appartement, que c'était-il passé. Etait-ce un rêve ? pourtant tout cela était tellement réel. Elle se leva précipitamment, appelant le nom des garçons, de Jay dans son appartement, comme si son autre vie allait soudainement réapparaître. Elle se retrouva seule au milieu de son salon, un sentiment de solitude semblait écraser son cœur, jamais elle ne c'était senti si seule que là maintenant en cet instant. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de décider d'enfiler un pantalon et un tee-shirt de prendre son manteau, et d'aller dans ce qui était leur maison à tous les quatre, le lieu où elle avait été le plus heureuse. Elle connaissait désormais l'adresse par cœur, savait comment y aller, même au milieu de ce dédalle de rues qui semblait toutes identiques. Sur la route elle se demanda quand même à plusieurs reprises si elle n'était tout simplement pas en train de devenir folle, après tout c'était une possibilité. Elle descendit de sa voiture une fois arrivé chez eux, et toqua frénétiquement à la porte.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ! Dit un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas en ouvrant la porte. Vous savez quel jour on est ? Interrogea l'homme furieux d'être dérangé ce jour si particulier.

Pour tout dire Erin n'en avait pas la moindre idée et s'en fichait.

-Est-ce que Jay Halstead est là ? Demanda Erin ignorant la colère de l'homme.

-Je ne connais personne de ce nom.

-Il vit ici ! je le sais ! S'énerva Erin, paniqué, en colère, triste que cette vie qu'elle aimait tant ce soit envolée.

-Ecoutez ma petite dame, je ne connais pas ce Jay Halstead dont vous parlez mais je peux vous dire que si vous ne partez pas je vais appeler la police.

-Ok, ok, je vais m'en aller, désolé.

Elle fit volt face, les larmes perlées le long de ses joues, elle n'essaya même pas de les retenir, tout espoir semblait perdu. Elle rentra chez elle, mais une fois dans son appartement, seule sans rien à faire, elle avait l'impression d'être comme un lion en cage. Elle tournait en rond, s'asseyait, se relever, faisait les cent pas, ouvrait un livre, lisait deux lignes, le fermait. Après deux heures à faire ça elle se leva et décida d'aller se balader en ville pour prendre un peu l'air, penser à autre chose. C'est en se promenant dans les rues qu'elle découvrit qu'aujourd'hui c'était le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël. Elle décida d'en profiter pour faire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a longtemps. Elle passa au bureau et vit sans surprise qu'Anna était là, c'était une véritable bourreau du travail, elle était toujours prête à rendre service à la population de Chicago, c'est ce qui faisait d'elle un si bon flic.

-Erin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Interrogea la policière. Tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire.

-A partir de lundi, tu commences à travailler dans mon unité.

Anna resta figée de stupeur elle n'y croyait plus, particulièrement depuis le refus d'Erin il y a quelques jours, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu la faire changer d'avis.

-A moins que ça ne t'intéresse plus. Taquina Erin en la voyant aussi surprise.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que si que ça m'intéresse, c'est juste que je… je m'y attendais pas.

-Tu es prête, je suis sûr que tu vas faire un excellent boulot.

-Merci ! c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que tu pouvais me faire.

C'est au moment où Erin sortit du bureau qu'elle reconnut un bruit de clochette qu'elle connaissait bien, le père Noël était là, celui qui lui avait exaucé son vœu, et le même qu'elle avait vu dans son autre vie. Holà, si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre penser elle serait rapidement envoyée à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Mais après quelques secondes elle décida qu'elle ne risquait pas grand-chose à lui parler.

-Ramenez moi là-bas ? Exigea-t-elle du père Noël sans plus de formalité.

-Je ne peux rien faire.

-Alors à quoi bon ? A quoi bon me faire aimer une autre vie que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

-Je ne peux que vous contredire sur ce point, vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé, mais vous pouvez toujours influencer sur l'avenir.

Elle le regarda sceptique, avant de faire demi-tour et méditer ces pensées, pouvait-elle vraiment encore changer les choses ? n'était-il pas trop tard ? Comme une réponse à ses questions son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha rapidement, mais ce que lui dit son interlocuteur ne la rassura pas, loin de là. Elle raccrocha hésitante, que devait-elle faire ? Les mots du père Noël raisonnaient dans sa tête, peut-être que c'est le moment ou jamais de changer son avenir pour faire en sorte qu'il soit encore meilleur. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression que le temps passait si lentement, alors qu'elle se rendait à sa destination chaque seconde passée dans sa voiture semblait durer des minutes entières, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était arriver, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait, leur donner une chance, elle n'avait désormais plus peur. Sa seule peur était de passer le reste de sa vie seule et pleine de regrets. Elle arriva finalement devant le grand bâtiment blanc, qu'elle n'avait quitté il n'y a pas si longtemps, le dernier lieu où elle était dans sa vie alternative. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi où pourrais-je trouver Jay Halstead ?

-Vous êtes un membre de la famille ?

-Non, mais il m'a inscrit dans ses contacts d'urgences. Elle avait été surprise quand le médecin qui l'avait appelé lui avait dit ça, elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait encore confiance en elle.

-Votre Nom ?

-Erin Lindsay.

L'infirmière tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur avant de lever les yeux vers Erin.

-Il est chambre 256 au deuxième étage.

-Merci beaucoup.

Erin parti, courant presque jusqu'à la chambre mais elle s'arrêta avant de passer la porte, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, le médecin au téléphone lui avait dit qu'il avait pris une balle dans l'abdomen, qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Et puis elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Jay en la voyant après toutes ces années, il était peut-être en colère contre elle, après tout il en aurai le droit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de finalement passer la porte. Il dormait allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, son teint était encore plus pale que d'habitude, mais il était vivant et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour Erin.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit, le plus silencieusement possible, mais apparemment pas assez pare que Jay gémit, et ouvrit les yeux.

-Hé. Salua Erin.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et sourit. Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué, pendant des années il avait imaginé la revoir sans vraiment y croire. Erin sourit en réponse, il lui avait tellement manqué, dommage qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plutôt mais comme avait si bien dit le père Noël il faut se concentrer sur l'avenir, on ne peut pas changer le passé, il est ce qu'il est et s'épancher sur ses regrets ne pourra pas changer les choses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Jay.

-Apparemment je suis toujours ton contact d'urgences dans les fichiers de l'hôpital. Ils m'ont appelé.

Jay le savait, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de modifier cette information, il lui faisait toujours confiance pour prendre des décisions si jamais il était blessé un jour.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir.

-Si je l'étais. Répondit Erin, elle aurait voulu pouvoir réparer tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Je suis désolée Jay, je n'aurais pas dû partir, j'avais peur de tout gâcher. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressentais avec toi, et ça m'a fait peur.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis il n'est pas trop tard.

-Non, c'est vrai il n'est pas trop tard. Dit Erin tout en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Et là en cette nuit de Noël, deux être fait l'un pour l'autre depuis si longtemps s'embrassaient passionnément confiant dans leur avenir. Tant qu'il était ensemble tout irait bien. Encore une fois la magie de Noël avait agi, il ne faut jamais cesser d'y croire, en ces jours si spéciaux elle est présente partout, elle raisonne dans les rires des enfants, dans les yeux des parents, dans chaque mot prononcé. Je crois en ça plus que n'importe quoi, cette période de l'année est la plus spéciale de toute.

 **FIN**


End file.
